


Love Bites

by corvuscarax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, thats it its just 1k words of jeongcheol making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuscarax/pseuds/corvuscarax
Summary: “You have a thing for leaving marks on my skin, don’t you?” Jeonghan asked, a sly smile on his lips."No I don't!" Seungcheol grumbled, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of pink."Yes you do." Jeonghan giggled. "How did I get so many hickies on my neck, then?"“I don’t know!” He exclaimed.In which Seungcheol definitely has a thing for leaving marks on Jeonghan's skin, and Jeonghan absolutely loves it.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a long while since i published a fic T.T but im really happy with how this one turned out! i hope you will enjoy this too! <3

Jeonghan took a sharp intake of breath as the lights flickered on in the bathroom. There, in the mirror's reflection, he could clearly see the marks that bruised his pale neck and chest. Some marks, those under his jaw and on the sides of his neck, were bright pink. While others, those that were on his collarbone and chest were purple and bruising. He held up a finger and gently pressed on one of the marks that was on his chest, and a shiver ran down his spine as he winced. 

The bruise stung, but a memory of the previous night made him shudder - him, on top of Seungcheol, grinding his hips down as Seungcheol groaned, his hands gripping Jeonghan's waist before he bit down on his chest and sucked on the skin there.

"Hey, angel." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Jeonghan smiled. He didn't have to turn around to know who that deep and sleepy voice belonged to.

"Hey." Jeonghan replied. In the mirror, he could see the owner of the voice smiling and blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he walked up behind him. Jeonghan tried not to shiver when he felt Seungcheol's bare chest brush against the bare skin of his back.

"Good morning." Seungcheol murmured sleepily before resting his head down on Jeonghan's shoulder. 

Jeonghan smiled before angling his head to the side and kissing Seungcheol's soft lips. "And good morning to you."

"What were you doing here in the bathroom?" Seungcheol asked as he straightened up and wrapped both of his arms around Jeonghan's middle. "I called for you when I got out of bed, but you didn't seem to hear me."

The younger of the two hummed as he leaned back to the embrace. "Hmmm, just thinking about how you like to leave marks on my skin."

"And do you have a problem with it?" Seungcheol asked sheepishly. Jeonghan watched in delight as the tips of his ears colored bright pink. 

The sun had just risen when Jeonghan got out of bed minutes ago. At this time of the day, Seungcheol usually got easily flustered about the shenanigans that they got up to the night before. (Once, Jeonghan had a hard time getting out of bed after Seungcheol spent hours the previous night ravishing him in bed. The morning after, Seungcheol had kept apologizing and even made him breakfast in bed.)

Jeonghan chuckled at the memory before replying, "Do I sound like I'm complaining?" 

"No, but you could be." Seungcheol murmured. He looked up and saw both of their reflections on the mirror. Jeonghan couldn't help but let out a laugh this time as Seungcheol's eyes widened, his cheeks turning red.

"I... _did_ that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it seemed like you had a lot of fun last night.” Jeonghan said gleefully.

Seungcheol buried his face in the crook of Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan could feel how warm his face was. His breath was warm too as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"Because!" Seungcheol exclaimed before trailing off, too flustered to continue. He was suddenly spun around and he was face to face with his flustered boyfriend. "You look like an animal just mauled you!"

"The animal is right here." Jeonghan said with a smirk.

Jeonghan didn't think it was possible for Seungcheol to blush harder, but he did. "Shut up!" 

“You have a thing for leaving marks on my skin, don’t you?” Jeonghan asked, a sly smile on his lips.

“No I don’t!” Seungcheol grumbled, shaking his head.

"Yes you do." Jeonghan giggled. "How did I get so many hickies on my neck, then?"

“I don’t know!” He exclaimed in that same flustered voice. 

Jeonghan giggled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "It's fine, Cheol." He brought his voice down to a lower pitch as he whispered, "I actually quite like them."

"Don't say that." There was a sudden shift in Seungcheol's voice. It was deeper now, barely short of a growl. His gaze changed to something almost _hungry_ too and Jeonghan felt heat pool at the bottom of his stomach.

Jeonghan leaned closer, their faces only a few centimeters apart as he whispered against Seungcheol's lips "Why not?"

"You'll make me want to leave more." Seungcheol whispered back as he pulled Jeonghan closer. Jeonghan gasped as their naked lower halves brushed against each other. Seungcheol was already half hard. It made Jeonghan's heart race, and he could feel his blood traveling south. 

"I don't mind." Jeonghan said breathlessly. 

"Why not?" A part of Jeonghan wanted Seungcheol to shut up and just kiss him, but Jeonghan liked _this_ too, letting the heated tension last between the two of them to see who would make the first move. 

Jeonghan smiled as he held up a hand to gently touch the bruises on his chest. He could feel Seungheol’s burning gaze following his movement. He looked up at Seungcheol's full-blown pupils as he murmured, "These remind me that I'm yours. They remind me that you've claimed me."

Seungcheol's breath hitched, and this tie he did let out a growl. "You are mine." His arms tightened their grip around his waist.

"I am yours." Jeonghan confirmed with a smile. "And you are mine as well."

"Yes." Seungcheol whispered before learning forward and crashed his lips against Jeonghan's passionately. Their lips moved together in a familiar dance until Seungcheol's tongue darted out to lick at Jeonghan's bottom lip. Jeonghan couldn't help but let out a moan and Seungcheol saw this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jeonghan's mouth. He explored every part of Jeonghan's mouth that his could reach.

Jeonghan whined when Seungcheol pulled back, but it was quickly replaced by a moan when Seungcheol's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking at a patch of his skin that he hadn't marked yet.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast." Jeonghan gasped as Seungcheol licked under his jaw. 

Seungcheol looked up, his lips bruised and his breathing shallow. He smiled mischievously. "I don't mind."

Jeonghan laughed before he pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Fine. I'm not that hungry yet anyway."

Seungcheol grinned before he swiftly lifted Jeonghan up on the bathroom sink. Jeonghan was quick to wrap his legs around Seungcheol's waist as he was hoisted up on the cold marble.

"Well, I'm hungry." Seungcheol smirked. "But for something else instead." As he said this, Seungcheol moved his hands over Jeonghan's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

Jeonghan stared at the man he loved, and he couldn't help but smile despite the heat of the situation. He loved it when Seungcheol was like this. His eyes traveled down to his pale neck and chest, and suddenly Jeonghan had a bright idea pop up in his head.

"Cheol?" Jeonghan asked, lacing his voice with all the love and affection he felt for the man. From being tangled in Seungcheol's hair, his fingers trailed down to his neck. "Can I...leave my marks on you too?"

Seungcheol smiled warmly and something tugged at Jeonghan's chest. "Of course, Han. I want them to know I'm yours too." Seungcheol pressed a kiss into Jeonghan's lips and it didn’t take long for the kiss to turn hungry and passionate again.

Later, when they stumbled out of Seungcheol's hotel room for breakfast, some of the members raised their brows when they both wore matching turtleneck shirts. 

"What's wrong?" Joshua asked with fake concern. He suggestively raised his brows. "Should I ask the hotel staff to turn up the heat on the air conditioner? I think they're working fine though." 

Jeonghan shot Joshua a look, but the iciness of it was melted away by the flush on his and Seungcheol's cheeks. Joshua only laughed as the two began to eat. 

"I guess they both felt cold." Seokmin murmured. The other members, who connected the dots easily from their slightly disheveled appearances, only nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this <3
> 
> please do leave kudos and comments! they make me smile and they motivate me to write more! follow me on twitter (@nikiforivs) if you wanna be on friends~
> 
> please stream fallin flower and hit the road!! and support svt's next comeback!!


End file.
